Wronged Right
by Jujubie
Summary: Alice just doesn't fit in. She'll never have a chance with Kyô, Oishi and her group always mess with Alice. So when new pretty-boy Frey joins the class and shows some interest...will Alice fall in love at first sight, or will she deny him all the way?R


==================

**Wronged Right**

_By: Jujubie  
_  
==================

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 19th or any of its characters, nor make any kind of profit from it. 

Reminder: This is an AU fic, so some things may not be true and there is no Mara and Mayura doesn't disappear.

* * *

Chapter One: _Misfortunes  
_  
Alice sneezed as she brushed the porch in front of the house. The maple wood floor collected much dust and her mother ordered her to clean.  
  
Her little sneeze caused her dainty body to shake and stir up the dust, which soon covered her body and hair.  
  
Alice turned her head around as she heard bouts of laughter spewing out in front of her lawn.  
  
There stood Oishi and Kyô linking arms as Oishi bowled over laughing and Kyô stood there with an impassive look plastered on his face.  
  
"I didn't know you were the broom Alice!" Oishi laughed as she tugged on Ky's arm and walked off.  
  
Alice silently fumed as tears threatened to spill and she sneezed once more and dropped her broom to run back inside the comfort of her own home.  
  
_Why can't Oishi and her group just leave me alone?  
_****

**◦◦◦**

Later that evening as Alice and her family sat at the table, Alice poked around in her food silently as her perfect sister Mayura dominated the conversation.  
  
"The girls this year even declared me Miss Mayura High, again!" Mayura beamed as she retold the events of earlier in the morning. Her parents smiled softly and congratulated her.  
  
Mayura looked over and noticed Alice wasn't paying any attention, and grew irritated. Her parents noticed and scolded Alice.  
  
"Alice, didn't you hear what Mayura said at all?" Her mother asked. Alice looked up and around to all the piercing glances she was getting.  
  
"Er...I was there mom." Alice answered, getting fed up with all the attention Mayura got and how she always got in trouble for doing nothing. "I'm not that hungry mom; I think I'll go to bed." Alice replied as she dismissed her self and put her dish in the sink and walked up to her room.  
  
_They'll never understand._

**◦◦◦**

_-Bring-Bring-_  
  
The alarm clock rang as Alice drawlingly got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She found her things rummaged through and some things gone. _Mayura must have been here._ Alice concluded as she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform. She brushed her short hair and walked down the stairs.  
  
There were leftovers and Alice sighed as she grabbed a piece of toast and gargled down some orange juice with it as she made her way out.  
  
She took a deep breath of the warm, moist air, and a small smile graced her lips. She walked down her sidewalk and stopped at a crosswalk on her way. She looked to her right and saw Kyô Wakamiya, and sucked in air.  
  
Kyô Wakamiya was the hottest and most popular guy in school and unfortunately was going out with Oishi, a stuck up bitch. Kyô was not one known for being cruel, but the fact he was going out with Oishi, made his standards drop, at least in Alice's case. _But his looks sure didn't go down with it._ Alice thought and lightly blushed. Kyô looked over at her and Alice's heart stopped beating for a second. _Is he going to say something about yesterday?_ Alice thought, but he just turned his head around, relieving and disappointing her at the same time.  
  
The crosswalk light changed and the herd of people walked forward and on the way Alice could've sworn she heard someone say,  
  
"Don't let her push you around." 

**◦◦◦**

Alice grudgingly walked into class; sadly Oishi was in this class, but the bright side it was the only class. As she walked by Oishi, she heard her gang and herself snicker.  
  
_She must have told them about yesterday..._ Alice thought and took her seat in the back. Alone and invisible...for the most part anyway.  
  
The teacher walked in with a young man on the right. He was downright hot! He had bleached blond hair with a long braid on the left and well toned body and lean frame. He caught Alice's eye and winked sexily.  
  
Alice blushed furiously and turned her head away, but kept an ear open.  
  
"Class, this is a new student, his name is Frey Lotis (?) and will be joining you for the remainder of the year." The teacher announced. "Do you have anything to say Mr. Lotis?"  
  
Frey walked a bit forward and Alice turned her head back around to face him.  
  
"I hope to have an exciting year."  
  
==============

End of Chapter One

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I've only read up to Book Three Of Alice 19th so I don't know much, but I'm hoping to get number four soon! Oh, and if any of you know Frey's last name please let me know or else I'll keep it Lotis (I know a pathetic attempt), thank you._**

**◦◦◦**

Peace out!

**◦◦◦**

**◦**_Jujubie_ **◦**


End file.
